Becoming: My Version
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: The next chapter in my XanderAngelus series! Xander is running out of time. What happens when his friends find out? Next entry in the series is up and entitled "Summer."
1. The Dream

Chapter One: The Dream.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it. Not me.

Xander lay on the ground as Buffy fought the last vampire for the night. He sighed, glad the danger would finally be dust. He turned to look at the bushes behind him, where the vampires had jumped them, and saw his de-souled, undead lover smiling at him dopely. Xander's eyes widened and he whispered, "What the fuck are you doing here? Do you WANT to get yourself dusted?" Angel glanced at Buffy, who was pinned against the ground, "I don't think that's much of a problem," He said, absentmindedly.

"Well you're going to have to get outta here," said Xander exhasperatedly, trying to get him to take a hint. "Not until I got what I came here for? Admit it. I was amazing." Angel smiled coyly at Xander, "Just tell Buffy you're going somewhere. And you need privacy. She'll believe you." Xander heard the dusting sound turned over.

"Fine, I'll tell him myself," Buffy exhaled. She walked over to Xander, reaching for his hand. He gladly took it and pulled himself up. "I had the upper hand until that guy resorted to fisticuffs," Xander tried. "Ya know you don't have to come with me," Buffy said through a fit of giggles. "Um, Buffy, you think you'd be okay in going home by yourself? I'm kinda tired and I really want to get home."

Buffy looked at Xander with a troubled expression, but shook it off as it must be Xander issues, which he has been having a lot of lately. "Um, sure...will you be okay? I mean, Angelus is out there wanting us in a bloodfest, it might not be safe for you." It took all of Xander's self control not to bust out laughing right then. "Oh I think i'll be okay." Buffy smiled, "Okay. See ya at school tomorrow."

Xander watched Buffy's exiting form leave the cemetary. He smiled when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his midsection, "Mmm. This is definitely what I need at the moment." Xander purred.

Angelus nuzzled into his shoulder, then kissed it. Xander leaned his head back and rested against his bloodsucking lover. Xander sighed, "For a minute there I thought I wasn't going to make it." Angelus stopped his minstrations and, rather roughly, turned Xander around, staring deeply and angrily into his eyes. "You think i'd actually let them kill you?" Angelus growled.

Xander tried to keep his cool, but failed miserably. His knees buckled, and he fell. Angelus wrapped his arm around Xander's waist in an inhuman burst of speed, pulling him back into his arms. Xander stared into his eyes. "Yes. I did," He whispered.

Angelus hissed in disgust and pushed Xander to the ground. Xander hit the ground, landing on his back. He stared up at Angelus in awe. Angelus had vamped out, and was truly angry. He straddled Xander's hips, pushing him back down when he tried to get up. "No cross to save you this time, eh Harris?" Xander closed his eyes and Angelus lowered his lips down to the limp teen.

Xander was suprised by this kiss, and tried to return it, but was stopped by Angelus's razor sharp fangs. Angelus pulled away, growling and lunged for Xander's throat.

A/N: Cliffhanger mwahahaha. Anyway, I know you people have been wanting me to write a new sequel, so here is the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Waking World and a Conversation

Chapter 2: Waking World

The fangs never came. Xander woke with a vicious jolt from the alarm clock's ring, bolting upright in Angelus's blood red sheets. Angelus, still half asleep, lazily attempted to pull Xander back down. Xander pushed his arm back down.

Angelus woke up and looked at Xander, who was shaking from the dream. Angelus smiled slightly and sat up, looking at his prize. "What's eating you that isn't me?" Angelus inquired thoughtfully. "I dreamed about last night, about what would have happened if I would have said yes." Angelus kissed Xander on the shoulder, making the teen shrink back into his arms.

"Well, i'm glad that didn't happen." Angelus mumbled into Xander's shoulder. Xander tried to pull away, but Angelus held a firm grip. "Sw-sweetie," Xander struggled, "I got to get to school." Angelus groaned and lay back down.

"Have you seen my clothes anywhere?" Xander inquired. Angelus rolled his eyes, "Well, the thing is they were kind of in my way last night to get to your--" "Okay I get it you ripped them off of me." Xander exhasperatedly said. Angelus sighed, "Borrow some of mine. Just don't use any of my good clothes and don't take my jacket. Buffy'll definitely know what's going on if you take my jacket."

Xander walked to the closet, opening the door and walking inside. "Wow," He thought, "This is bigger than my room!" Xander took a white shirt and a pair of jeans off of a couple of hangers. Xander looked at the jeans, all torn and faded, and mumbled, "These must be Spike's." Xander pulled the clothes on and walked out of the closet, turning the light off as he did so.

Angelus whistled in approval. Xander rushed to the bedside, giving his naked undead lover a kiss. Xander ended the kiss, pulling away slightly. "I got to get going," Xander purred.

"Ya know the only reason i'm letting you get away with this is because you always come back," Angelus said to Xander's retreating form.

Xander turned around while adjusting his shirt. "I know," Xander said, walking out of the room and into the sunlight, ready to meet the day.

A/N: After a million rewrites I decided to use my orignal concept. REVIEW NOW PLZ!!!!!


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

Xander walked into the library, and a sea of accusing faces fell upon him. He felt uneasy, like they knew what was going on. What was going on with them? He wondered. They couldn't possibly know. Could they? No. It was impossible. And yet...

Cordelia wouldn't look him in the eye. He saw the anger, the hurt in her eyes. Those brown orbs he knew to be filled with something other than hate for him were now totally changed. But, he knew she couldn't bring her bitchy self to cry but he knew she was holding back the tears. Xander felt a slight pang in his heart for her, but not a big one. Hmm. I guess he did care about her.

Giles kept up the stiff upper lip British act. He looked at Xander with disgust. The pouf had betrayed them all. He had fallen in love with the beast. He was Angelus's. Not theirs' anymore. Why? Why did he do it?

Willow was crying into Oz's shoulder. She was always the one to wear her heart on her sleeve. Especially when it came to her best friend, and crush's, life. She knew it was true, and she had to do something. Breaking down was the best thing for her. Now He wanted to cry. How could he hurt Will? But yet he couldn't feel sickend with himself.

Oz stroked Willow's back. That's all he could do. At least he wasn't closing himself off to her. He couldn't do that to her right now. Her Xander was gone. Now he had been replaced by someone unrecognizable.

Buffy emerged from Giles's office. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her tear stained face looked at him with pleading eyes. Buffy finally broke the silence. "Why?" Her voice sounded so weak and trembling, Xander was greatful she was the Slayer, or she would have collapsed by now.

Xander looked at her. His puppy dog brown eyes showed sorrow, but no regret. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. He's complicated. I feel...safe though. And it's strange but I feel no regrets anymore. I did in the beginning but-"

His sentence ended when Giles's fist slammed into his jaw. Xander fell to the floor, clutching his jaw, and looking up at the watcher in suprise. "NO REGRET? HE KILLED JENNY YOU PONCE!!!!!!!" Giles screamed out.

Xander stood up, and Buffy went to punch him, but her emotional state of mind slowed her down. He easily blocked it. He raced out of the library, and ran to the only place he knew where to turn. Angelus's manor.

A/N: I know I know, you waited SOOO long for this chapter. I just had a mondo case of writer's block. Now, i'm about to start on a new chapter. It will be a songfic chapter. Now. Reviiiieww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Innocence

Chapter 4: Innocence

Set to: Avril Lavigne's song Innocence

Warnings: Light Slash

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_

Xander woke up in Angelus's bed. His boyfriend, wow. Boyfriend; He liked he sound of that, was stroking his hair. He had long since recovered from what happened at the library. Nothing bad was going to happen to him here. He had the one he loved. And he knew Angelus didn't need a soul to love him back. What had once been just a lust filled fling had turned into a full fledged romance. And he was okay with that.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay _

The light reflected off of Angelus's beautiful face, and Xander smiled. Angelus looked good in candelight. And without having any annoying bitches around like Drusilla, they could finally do something other than fuck.

Angelus held Xander tighter, his face buried into the crook of his neck, whispering incoherent, but comforting, words to the one he...No. NO! NOT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angelus fell off of the bed when he felt his soul being restored. Xander looked over and saw Angelus in pain, but it wasn't Angelus anymore. It was Angel. Xander gasped and jumped off of the bed as confused eyes looked at him, then they filled with disgust. Hatred.

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

Xander raced out of the mansion, almost knocking Spike out of his wheelchair on the way out. Tears were flowing freely and he kept running. He had nowhere to go but home. But what if Buffy and the gang were waiting for him there? They already restored Angel's soul. They took one of the few things that he had and made it hate him.

_I need you now_

Now they would be coming after him next. They thought he was evil. What would he do? He had nowhere to go now. His house, but Buffy and gang could be waiting there. He walked into an alley, sat down against a wall, and fell asleep instantly.

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _


	5. Let Us Revisit the Library

Chapter 4: The Next Day

Warnings: Light slash

Xander awoke the next morning, but not in the alley. He was in the library, in a chair, and Angel was staring at his form, with a blank expression. Xander rubbed his eyes and stared down at the table, not knowing what was coming next, but he had some faint ideas. None of them were anywhere close to good. He looked up catiously at Angel, who was still staring him down.

"H-how did I get here?" Xander said, breaking the silence. Angel glanced down for a second and then back up at Xander, with renewed determination. "I followed your scent. And plus, you were sobbing loud enough to power a third world country." Xander frowned. "Why did you follow me in the first place?" He shot back. Angel sighed. "Because Buffy called me after you ran out and said since Angelus was taken care of you were the last of the evils."

Xander stood up and kicked the chair over. "Since when have I, the one who has been in the group even longer than YOU have, become evil. All I did was sleep with your evil side." Realization dawned on him after he heard himself speak. "Oh."

Angel stood up, and Xander backed into the bookshelf behind him. Angel walked around the table and to Xander's trembling form. Angel felt bad for causing Xander's fear, but persisted. "What attracted you to him?" Xander looked up at him in suprise. "What? Oh. Um, I honestly don't know. He just gave me something I was missing. I can't explain it but, I think he actually cared about me."

Angel caressed Xander's cheek, and moved his mouth to his ear. "He still does," Angel whispered softly. Xander eased up, leaning onto Angel. "But, i'm not sure if I do. The beast is strong, but i'm stronger." Xander sighed and moved away, or attempted to. Angel snaked an arm around his waist. "What are you doing?" Xander asked, with an accusing tone of voice.

Angel looked down at him. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you. I gave Angelus my word. He doesn't want to see you get hurt." Xander got away from the arm and turned away. "What about you?" Xander thought out loud. Angel gave a half smile, then went grave faced again. "No. I don't want you getting hurt. You did nothing wrong."

Xander realized that they wouldn't be alone forever. "When do they get here?" He inquired. Angel looked down at him. "In a few minutes. I'm gonna go call Giles and tell him everything that's been going on. And that you aren't evil. I think it would be better if he heard it from me." "Thanks."

Xander watched Angel walk into the office, wondering if he really did care.


	6. Run Baby Run

Chapter 6: Run Baby Run

Warnings: Slash, Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Garbage.

_Love can be so strange  
don't it amaze you?  
Every time you give yourself away  
It comes back to haunt you_

Angel hung up the phone. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. No matter how much he pleaded with Giles, they still thought Xander was evil. Angel walked back into the library and grabbed Xander by the arm, dragging him towards the door.

_Love's an elusive charm and it can be painful  
to understand this crazy world  
But you're not gonna crack  
No you're never gonna crack_

"What are you doing? Wh-what did they say." Xander enquired. Angel held back his tears, and tried to make his face stony and cold, but he couldn't. "They don't believe me. You gotta go." "I can't go alone." "NO!" Angel yelled out quite loudly. "I have to stay here and fake unconscious. We're going through the sewers.

Angel kicked down the basement door and they raced down the stairs. "Why are you doing this Angel? Giving up everything you've worked for here, for me?" Angel rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Damnit Harris. You're seventeen. You still have a chance at a normal life. I think you deserve it and I'm going to see that you get it." Xander smiled, and after a moments' hesitation, kissed Angel on the cheek. Angel smiled, and opened the sewer grate.

"Come on, this leads back to the edge of town... keep going right and you'll reach a grate. It's broken so you can get out. You can hitchhike from there can't 'cha?"

"Yeah," Xander said. "I got some relatives in Los Angeles I can stay with. Thank you Angel. I mean it. If this is goodbye, I want to say this. I love you."

There were tears in Angel's eyes. "I love you too." Angel kissed him, full on the lips, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

Xander climbed down into the sewer, and smiled up at Angel from the bottom of the ladder rungs. "Goodbye." Xander said. Angel smiled and shut the grate.

"Run." Angel whispered.

_Run my baby run my baby run  
Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun  
Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun  
So run my baby run my baby run_


End file.
